pbg_hardcore_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Minecraft Hardcore - Season 5, Episode 10
|episode_no = 10 |episode_length = 18:34 |upload_date = January 7, 2017 |link = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TMyP1yBfNFk |previous_episode = |next_episode = }} Summary Jared's death is replayed from PBG's perspective. PBG rushes to try to save Jared, who attempts to throw his diamond sword to him before he dies. However, Jared's throw comes up short and the sword burns up in the lava. PBG kills the spider that killed Jared and picks up the few things he had that didn't burn up in the lava. PBG is then attacked by three zombies but McJones and Jeff help him kill him. The group decides to get out of the cave as quickly as they can. A couple creepers attack the group on their way out and they realize that the enemies are falling on top of them from the top of the ravine. PBG laments over not being to save Jared, as he was already in the lava with no way to get out. McJones mentions that they could have saved him if they had a bucket of water with them and Dean and Ray rib Jeff for chickening out of climbing the waterfall to fill his bucket up. Jeff retorts that even if he was able to fill his bucket, he was still too far away to save Jared. The group returns the house and PBG goes outside to build a grave for Jared, fighting some zombies as he does so. McJones makes two more diamond swords, which are won by Dean and PBG. PBG also starts wielding Jared's shield in his memory. A flashback of Jared's best moments thought the season plays as PBG looks over Jared's grave from the second floor of the house, where the group plans on building the nether portal. PBG changes the sign next to the cave entrance from "The Cave of Wonders" to "The Cave of DEATH". The group goes to sleep for the night and PBG comments on how few beds are left, before they even entered the nether. The next morning, the group continues working on the second floor and PBG asks what they need from the nether this time. Professor McJones explains that they need to collect blaze rods for the ender pearls. McJones finds a witch and goes with Jeff to kill it, fighting a creeper on the way. PBG reads the signs on Barry and Jared's graves, reading "RIP Barry the Brave" and "RIP ProJared the Valiant". PBG decides to grab some more cobblestone before the group leaves for the nether. Jeff realizes that they are also low on food and arrows and PBG goes back to the field where he found a lot of animals a few episodes ago the search for more. Ray harvests and plants more wheat in the farm while Jeff searches for more wood. McJones realizes that they should have saved a diamond for the enchanting table and Dean tells him that they might be able to find one in a chest in the nether. PBG kills some more animals for food and Dean makes a reference to the show "Cow and Chicken", which Ray picks up on. Dean comments on how glad he is that they have Ray with them this season, as he's the only person who gets most of his references. Jeff discovers a beach while PBG continues exploring the mountains. Dean and Ray comment that it's probably not a good idea for them to be split up like they are, but Jeff tells them that they'll be fine. Dean finishes building the second story of the house and builds a small beacon on top of it. The group debates if it's worth risking going in the nether without arrows and decides against it. Night begins to fall and PBG worries that he won't be able to make it back to the house in time. Quotes Guest Feature GrumpOut: WATCH BARRY'S VIDEO!